


Not Adorable

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Liv and Maddie
Genre: F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Oral, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Being called by adorable the two girls who made up the majority of his dreams and fantasy since he became a teenager, wasn't what Parker Rooney had hoped for. He just had to prove them wrong no matter what.
Relationships: Parker Rooney/Heather (Liv and Maddie), Parker Rooney/Linda (Liv and Maddie)
Kudos: 1





	Not Adorable

‘ADORABLE!’

Parker couldn’t believe that, he had been called adorable by his celebrity crushes. He wasn’t the adorable, he considered himself manly, charming and getting closer to a sexier classification. Far from adorable. Staring back at himself in the dull reflection of the star on the door, the youngest Rooney was cursing his sister for what she had done. The feeling of fake nails still on his pinched cheeks after Liv had the audacity to tell Linda and Heather that he was their ‘biggest fan’. 

Yes, he was and always will be their biggest fan. 

However, that wasn’t for his SISTER to reveal and use as a way to embarrass him.

Parker took a deep breath and glanced down at the door handle. 

‘You can do this Parker. Just gotta prove we’re not adorable… can’t be too hard, right?’ 

The teenager just needed to work out how he was going to prove to two beautiful girls that he wasn’t adorable. Why couldn’t this be as easy as charming Val, who was well on her way to becoming his. But before he could think of a plan, the door eased open just as his jaw dropped slightly. 

“Huh-? Oh Heather, look! It’s our biiiiiggest fan!” 

‘This is going to be harder than I thought…’ Parker groaned.

As Linda stood there in the doorway to her and Heather’s private change room, the teenager’s eyes travelled down her body a little before snapping back to the girl’s face. A blush spread across his tan cheeks and Parker felt his lips pucker ever so slightly. Parker’s body stiffened, with his arms jolting to either side and the teen’s legs almost slamming together. To anyone else it looked like he was about to salute. He was kicking himself for being so stupid to go up to the change rooms so quickly after a recording session, of course she would be half naked.

Not that he would have minded seeing her in lesser clothing.

He hadn’t gotten a good look at the lacy pink robe, but from what Parker saw it was definitely see-through. Whether Linda was naked or not was a mystery, as the moment her breast came into view Parker’s eyes were dragged back up.

“Oh is it now? And just what can we do for you, little cutie?” Heather joined the shorter blonde in the doorway, leaning on the girl while wearing just as little. Only the robe was a light shade of red.

“I want the opportunity to prove to you that I am not adorable…” Parker replied, trying to sound confident.

However, the pubescent teen managed to squeak, much to his horror.

“Aww,” The girls cooed, looking at eachother then back at Parker. Their glossy grins only grew wider from his blush. “Just how is our biggest fan going to prove that? You adorable little thing…”

“Uh, I… I d-didn’t get to… um,” Parker stuttered.

He felt like looking at his feet in embarrassment, but when his chin tilted slightly he remembered why he was looking up so much.

“OOOOOOOOH… Oh Lindaaaaaa I have such a, like, brilliant plan for our adorable sweet fan…” Heather cooed, grinning widely.

“Y-you do!?” Parker asked curiously, raising an eyebrow and thinking up how they wanted him to prove it.

“I totally do!” Heather purred, moving closer to the young boy.

She paused for a moment in an exchange of high-pitched whispers with her co-star, saying something that was making Linda’s grin grow even broader. She was almost shaking with glee at whatever plan was being expressed. Both girls had straightened up now, and Parker’s eyes had to follow in fear of seeing something that he wasn’t supposed to see. With both actresses jumping around like excited school girls, it was hard not to steal a glance at their jiggling tits as they bounced around only a few inches in front of him.

Neither girl seemed to notice, even when the whispering stopped. They didn’t even explain before dragging the boy inside and Heather locked the door.

Linda guided him to the centre of the room and felt down his thin form.

“If you wanna prove to use soooo badly… I think you should remove some of these,” She purred in his ear, tracing the collar of his shirt.

“S-Some of what?” Parker gulped nervously, wondering if she meant that.

Heather joined her co-star and focused on the hem of the teenager’s shirt. But her eyes were on the boy’s butt, going unnoticed as he stared into Linda’s eyes. 

“Well like your clothes, you silly sweetie…” 

The co-stars hadn’t been allowed to see any cute boys naked since starring on television, since their managers made sure that any males above thirteen were to be kept well away from the girls. Linda was surprised that they hadn’t snatched this cute tanned teenager up the instant he walked in the building. Being the little brother of a guest star, he had full access to the set and it would have been easy to just lure the horny fan away whenever they wanted to double team his cute young body.

They were going to make full use of that loophole.

“Uhhhhh, c-could you, like, repeat that?” Parker stuttered in shock. As if the hot actresses would want to see his privates.

“Weeee want youuu to take off your clothes for us… Then you can show us that you aren’t adorable and we can see just how much of a man you are.” Heather replied and teased the bottom of his shirt. Giving the actresses a glimpse of his dark torso. She was surprised to see that it wasn’t just a tan. “We can’t have our biggest fan being a little boy, like, can we Lindaaa?”

“B-but…”

Parker’s mind was racing, he could remember numerous lectures from his father about not showing off his private parts to anyone. Which only got worse once Liv headed off for Hollywood with the father trying to make sure that all four of his children knew how dangerous the underbelly and perverted side of Hollywood could be. 

Now he was caught in the fake-nailed claws of his female idols.

“Aww, isn’t he supes adorks?” Linda cooed.

“He is soooo totes adorbs!” Heather purred.

They cast each other a knowing glance as the ‘not adorable’ teen became flustered.

Parker bit his lip slightly, swallowing his courage. Screw the lessons. “OKAY! I-I’ll do it.”

“I totally knew you would!” Linda cooed.

Parker’s face tinged brighter as the girls both waited for him to begin removing his clothes and show off his manly body. As he slowly fingered the hem of his tee, Parker was surprised when the fabric seemed to lift itself. He glanced down to see the co-stars giggling and easing it away from his body to reveal his chest. A very slightly developed six-pack of abs just made Heather and Linda grin; Parker was a little developed from a few years of playing soccer and his martial arts classes. Rather impressive for someone at his age. He was thrilled that he wasn’t a Joey. He actually had a chest that would turn on a girl instead of make them scream from sheer lean grossness.

No one should have to deal with that view.

“Oooh… now isn’t he cute…” Heather cooed, taking in the brown-skinned chest. Their biggest friend was a cutie with some very cute dark brown nubs.

Groaning slightly from their grins at the reveal, Parker quickly kicked off his sneakers before removing his socks. Tossing the pair into a random corner as the girls cooed easily over how ‘cute’ his feet were. Now he knew what was next, but the teen was racked by fear. 

Parker leaned back up as his hands moved to the black leather belt that was the last guard against stripping completely naked in front of these two beautiful girls. The girls that he still couldn’t look at in worry that they weren’t wearing bras.

“Oh come on you adorable little boy,” Linda teased, brushing his hands away and unbuckling his belt.

“He is soooo adorable…” Heather purred, running her hand down the line between the young teens pecs and abs, stopping just before his bellybutton.

The teenager blushed at both Heather’s teasing finger and Linda’s hands being so close to his junk.

He was beginning to get annoyed by their cooes, as Linda and Heather once again cooed at his blush from having their soft hands being that close to his junk. Once the belt was unbuckled, Parker began to unto his jeans and unzip the fly. He hesitated, gripping the fabric as they hovered a few inches from his waist. The bright-pink band of his underwear was showing and he couldn’t help but kick himself for wearing them. 

He just ignored the looks and sounds coming from the girls, from seeing his pink waistband boxer briefs.

Since both actresses could already see them, he had nothing left to hide and finally yanked down his jeans around his ankles.

‘Oh fucking god. Don't get hard, don't get hard!’ Parker begged his body as he felt a tent forming.

He couldn’t stop it.

Linda was the first to notice the hardness growing down there and how Parker’s hands back away. She was eager to admire more of his dark-skinned sexy body, so took his place and felt up the teenager around his crotch. The hot-pink waistband and jet black boxer briefs made him look more yummy than adorable and she just wanted what was underneath.

“Like O M G! That is sooooooo adorable!” Heather cooed.

Linda couldn’t disagree but the blonde’s desire for what was hidden inside of his boxer briefs was out doing her internal desire to coo over the boxer briefs clad chocolate skinned boy.

“U-Uhh, wh-what are you doing?” The teen blushed as she felt him up.

“Seeing what we are denied…” Linda whispered.

He squeaked like a mouse when the blonde slowly eased down his underwear, with his hardening length being pulled down as the fabric hugged his dick.

With his dick pointing straight out like that and his boxer briefs being pulled away from his body, it gave the actresses a good look down at the base of Parker’s cock. It was decently thick, and looked like he was a lengthy boy for his age. The body was getting even better for the sexually denied girls. Heather giggled seeing the neatly trimmed patch of pitch-black pubic hairs around his cock.

“Oooooh, look at our little man-scaper,” She purred in Parker’s ear, reaching inside to run her fingers through the thin bush. “Such a gentleman for the ladies…”

“Mm, a real man” Linda purred in his other ear. ‘Unlike those other Hollywood freaks…’

Parker’s mouth was agape as her soft hand slipped inside his underwear and teased his crotch.

“Oh god!” He whined slightly as Linda tugged a little harder on the fabric, pulling his dick slightly before she unhooked it from the head.

The teenager’s cock was as chocolate-brown as the rest of his body, if not a little darker, but the girls couldn’t help but lick their lips at the sight of the head. It was a cute pink shade from two inches, mottled with a few tiny dark freckle-like spots. They had never seen a two-toned cock before, and hadn’t expected this little cutie to have an ever cuter dick like this.

Heather’s coos only continued. “Like come and look at this Linda! It’s two different colors! That is sooooo adorable!”

“O M G! It totes iiiiiis Heather!” Linda replied while helping the boy step out of his underwear. “And can this hot-pink waistband get any CUTER!”

Heather almost moaned in agreeance. She fingered the waistband as well with Linda. “We are SOOOO keeping these!”

Parker, meanwhile, was internally groaning that having such a unique cock was earning him more cooing from the pair, being perfectly sure that cocks weren’t supposed to be adorable. When Val had seen his dick, she thought it was the sexiest thing. His pride turned to a blush now that both his idols were cooing over his ‘sexy’ length. He didn’t even bother acknowledging the girls chatting about keeping his underwear.

“We totes are! And possibly… him…” Linda purred.

Parker would later wish that he had been listening to the girls more.

“I-i’m not adorable…” Parker pouted slightly.

“Oh you totes are sweetie.” Heather smiled, before running a finger over the two-toned cock. “And this, just proves it…”

The teenager shook with pleasure, almost losing his balance as his idol touched down there. Her finger was so soft, and smooth travelling down the length of his dick. One half of his celebrity crush was touching his cock.

This was the best day of his life.

“The more you deny it, the cuter you become!” Linda and Heather almost squealed. 

The taller blonde girl’s hand was still lightly tracing her finger up and down the length of Parker’s dick, pressing down on the pink head and sending shock waves up his spine. She moved the digit a little lower as well, getting a feel for how full his sack was with cum that she was intending to taste. Not that the teenager noticed too much, as he was still stiff as a board trying not to look at their sexy bodies and moan.

Parker groaned internally, with the chocolate brown skinned boy knowing that he wasn’t going to change their opinions just by getting naked. His groan turned into confusion when the two girls lent towards each other and began to whisper between themselves. The boy only managed to occasionally hear the words ‘adorable’ and ‘man’.

A little before their whisperings ended, Linda’s hand crept down to cup his small balls. She lifted them slighty and groped him.

Meanwhile Parker bit his bottom lip as Heather’s fingers wrapped around the base of his cock and gave it a tight squeeze, with a small jerk. In that moment the teen could die happy.

“Ungh… o-ohh god Heather…” He breathed out. 

“And just where is the moaning of my name sweetie…” Linda teased, squeezing the small ball-sac a little firmer.

Parker’s dark cheeks tinged a light shade of pink. He wanted so badly to please her with a moan, but the words refused to escape his throat. Catching like fish in a net.

“Oooh is our sweetie just my biggest fan…” Heather purred, teasing her co-star and friend.

Her co-star pouted slightly, then let her hand join Heather’s on the head of Parker’s cock. “I, like, don't think I like that… Maybe we should do it…”

“I so like totes agree! Our number one fan should get our number one experience!” Heather beamed.

The chocolate-skinned teen felt like his world was slowly flipping upside down.

“Uh… d-do what exactly?” He croaked. “A-admit that I’m a man…?”

The purring actresses giggled at his reaction. Their hands slowly started moving along his length, working in sync to jerk the teenager’s cock agonisingly slow. Watching as Parker tried his hardest not to moan was just making them even wetter to try this cute boy out, show him a whole new world of pleasure. It was no hard guess that he was a virgin, just from the way he had refused to look down at their breasts. Little did he know they were wearing bras and panties, even if very revealing pairs.

But just not moaning wasn’t going to be enough to prove anything to those hungry girls. Linda kneeled down with Heather and moved a little fasting along Parker’s dick.

“Oh no sweetie, if you want to be a man then you totes have to do it like one!” Heather smiled.

“A real man is totes able to handle two girls at once, sweetie!” Linda continued. “Do you think you can like do that, our number one fan?”

Parker couldn’t believe his ears. Nor did he fully understand what they meant, with a thousand ideas running through his head of what the girls wanted.

“D-do you mean a… uh, th-threesome? With me?” Parker stuttered out. “Do m-my girls want to ha-have a th-threesome with… me?!”

“Like you know it sweetie!” Linda grinned, squeezing the pink portion of the boys two-toned cock.

“We are totes gonna have the best threesome! Evah!” Heather cooed, focusing on the chocolate-brown potion.

As the boy blushed and tried to stutter out a response to no avail, the blondes leaned in and shared a few whispers. They were staring up at him, smirking slightly. 

“He like called us his girls!” Linda cooed. “That is like soooo adorable!” 

Heather cooed a little and leant down to kiss the head of his cock. Fighting back the moan, Parker instead blushed deeply at calling them ‘his’.

“Like, totes adorbs Linda. Since we’re your girls Parkie… should we strip for you too?”

The teenager couldn’t stop himself, and finally released the needy moan he had been attempting to hold back.

“That was like totes a yes!” Linda giggled.

She and her co-star grinned up at the younger boy’s blushing face before backing off to remove each other’s clothing. The chocolate-skinned boy’s eyes were widening as Linda and Heather’s lips came dangerously close, each sliding the other’s lace robe off their bodies. Now he had full view of their hot-pink bras, short lived as their hands travelled around to undo the clip. Letting them fall away and their perky tits to come out into the open. Feeling up Linda’s, Heather leaned over her co-star, with their lips hovering an inch apart. Hunger flashed in the girl’s eyes, because of always wanting to have both Linda and whoever they were playing with. 

She knew that a little girl-on-girl action always got boys going, and that Linda was always submissive when in her control.

Despite having their perky breasts in full view, the young teen found himself focusing more on the fact his girls lips had been so close to each other that they could have kissed. A sight the young teenager found himself desiring heavily. 

‘Oh god… them kissing would be soooo hot… please, please dooo it...’

While she wasn’t able to read minds, Heather had a very accurate idea what the horny young boy wanted and smirked internally.

“Should I give Linda what she wants, cutie?” Heather purred, focused solely on the soft moans of her co-star.

He couldn’t vocalise a yes, but in the corner of her eye the blonde saw his hand move to grip the base of his cock.

“Mm, aren’t you such a naughty boy…” Heather cooed 

Parker groaned a little at being called a ‘boy’ and growled out a simply two word order. “K-Kiss her…”

The blonde grinned before pressing her glossed lips against Linda’s. The girl instantly melted into the kiss as Heather supported her back, pulling Linda in deeper while slipping her tongue inside the submissive mouth.

‘Holy SHIT!!! Heather is making out with Linda right in front of me! Oh man I have to get some of that.’

“T-that is sooooo…” Parker moaned out, the girls could almost feel his cock throb despite having let go. Fully allowing the girls to realise the rest of that sentence despite his moaning becoming solely noise.

Heather broke the kiss while still sucking on Linda’s tongue.

“Soooo hot?” She purred to the boy. Parker’s blush was her sole response.

His reaction only grew as Heather slowly began going down on her co-star, with the blonde babe feeling up the slightly-younger girl as she went. Small moans escaped Linda as her panties were eased down her legs, revealing her wetness to Parker as his eyes widened.

Before the sight of Linda’s pussy could even register in the chocolate teen’s brain, Heather had slipped out of her panties and hung them on his cock. Seeing the cuteness of her panties on his cock, she cooed slightly. The blonde wondered slightly if she could convince his sister to allow Parker to come along on their filming dates to work as their naked ‘clothes holder.’

“Like hold those for me, cutie… I think Linda wants another one,”

Lips pressed together again, with moans filling the room when Heather began rubbing Linda’s clit throughout the kiss. In an instant she was dominating the shorter blonde, laying across Linda’s body at an angle that let the teenage boy in the room see everything clearly. Every part of their lips and when she would slip a finger between the wet folds. Parker’s moans just made the blonde more feisty as she attacked her co-star’s lips. Deepening the kiss just for his pleasure, and a little of her own.

Parker watched on in shock. His hand subconsciously started to stroke his dick with Heather’s black panties while watching. He was twitching as the girls made out and Heather teased Linda’s pussy. Making her even wetter than him stripping already had. 

‘Pleeeeease don't make this another dream!’ He internally begged as his body began to relax. He had been left blue-balled numerous times as he would always wake up before the true fun began with his girls. 

The feeling of jerking off using Heather’s slightly soaked panties was making the teen leak out large drops of precum. But he was eager for the real thing.

“U-uhh… do you th-think that…?” Parker stuttered out, gripping the base of his painfully hard dick.

The girls giggled at the offering as his cock was bounced around.

“Like look at that Linda! He is totes adorbs using my panties to stroke himself!” Heather cooed, deciding that they were now her favourite pair of panties as their already juices soaked panties were joined by the young chocolate brown teen boys pre joined her juices.

Instantly Parker released his cock in embarrassment. 

Tutting slightly at the blushing teen, Linda shocked him by crawling in front of him. She passed the soaked panties back to Heather while gripping the thickish length. Precum drooled out as if to say hello.

“This is like totes mine now!” Linda purred, loving how the two-toned cock reacted to her touches.

She leaned in and closed the gap, taking the pink mushroom head of his cock into her mouth. That sweet juice coated her tongue, and another strong throb had more spilling out of the horny teenage boy. Linda hungrily sucked the pink head of his two-toned yuminess, falling in love with his high boyish moans of pleasure from just having the head sucked like that. 

“Those moans are like so totes manly” Heather cooed, grinning happily from the hotness of the young boy moaning from her co-stars talented mouth.

“Nhhhhg! Oh fuck…” Parked moaned out as the girl took the two inches of pinkness into her mouth. Bobbing along the pink while lapping her tongue against the sensitive head. He never expected just a blowjob to feel so good.

He knew that he wanted to receive one from Val, as soon as he saw her again.

It was hard to believe that he was even getting a blowjob from Linda now how good it felt though he didn't really have anything to compare it against since no one had ever sucked his cock before Evan had offered it once. As Linda started to bob back and forth on the length of his cock and gripped the base of his two-toned cock, he found himself wishing that he accepted the offer from Evan since his cock being sucked felt AMAZING. 

Parker found himself closing his eyes and enjoying the pleasure of Linda bobbing on the two inches of his cock, with the chocolate skinned boy resting his hands on Linda's shoulders in order to stabilize himself since he was definitely feeling a little weak in the knees from the pleasure. Shaking a little as his knees buckled under the pleasure the girl was giving him. 

As she stood there watching Linda sucking their number one fan off, Heather found herself wanting to get involved and see how good their adorable boy was.

“Like stop, Linda!” Heather demanded, earning a pout from the chocolate brown boy and her co-star.

Parker whined, even if it meant being cute for a moment. “What?? Whyyyyyy?”

He regretted it, when the girls returned to cooing.

“Because, you adorkable little thing~ a threesome doesn’t mean that one gets left out of all the fun!” Heather responded, gripping the pink of his cock when Linda backed away. 

She considered tasting the chocolate brown side of his cock, now that Linda had attempted to suck the almost strawberry ice cream looking pinkness dry. Getting to steal that bute boy’s load before her co-star was tempting to the blonde, especially feeling his precum dribbling out onto her fingers. But as the teen raised an eyebrow, Heather grinned and released his cock, slowly making her way over the couch. Her fine, bare ass jiggled with every step that teased Parker. Heather’s juicy ass had his shaft throbbing as he watched it move away from him, drawing out a slight whine. But when the naked blonde sat down with her legs wide open and giving the boy a great view of her dripping pussy Parker couldn’t help but release another deep, needy moan from the offer.

Parker blushed, his two-toned cock twitching a little and releasing some more pre, at the knowledge he was about to get the other half of his girls. Blushing, the boy couldn’t help but ask: “W-What do you want me to do? Uh, just go right in or e-eat you out…?”

“Well, like, I'm thinking that my adorable man would totally pleasure one of his girls…” Heather purred, causing the tan boy to blush deep.

Watching on as the wetness was opened wide before his very eyes, Parker built up the courage to tease the girl. He stepped up to the other star and waved his cock around in front of her face. Watching as the actresses eyes filled with hunger for the hot piece of meat being offered to her. Linda’s tongue hung out of her mouth while the woman's mouth was wide open begging for a taste of Parker’s whole young cock.

“So I should pleasure Linda then? She looks hungry,” 

Gasping at the sudden cocky attitude, Heather pouted. “Like, NO! Linda had her turn with you, cutie… Don't you like me any more?”

“Well you did use my cock to hold your panties…” Parker teased, despite his internal freaking at teasing one of his dream girls. 

As he spoke, he tapped the tip of his cock against the short blondes bottom lip.

Linda pouted at the boy as she stood up, leaning on the boy’s broad shoulders. A finger travelled up and down the lines in Parker’s light abs as she whispered into his ear: “Like I soooo want to suck you now but don't be rude, cutie. If you like pleasure Heather, I will totes finish sucking you off until you shoot your load deep in my throat…”

Parked moaned, his cock twitching from the thought of shooting cum deep inside any part of the girl, let alone Linda’s throat. The hunger in her voice let him know she wanted to swallow his load. “G-god… you want me to…?”

“Like yes cutie, it would be totes manly to give me your load into my throat!” Linda purred.

“Well since Linda is like, totes being nice sucking your adorbs cock… how about you eat me ouuuut?” Heather asked.

When the actress started widening her pussy further Parker’s mouth dropped. Just the thought of fingering his idol and eating her out like guys do to girls in pornos had the chocolate-skinned teen throbbing. He reached down to stroke himself gently and became more eager to enter the girl's wetness. Seeing the shock on the boys face, Heather cooed at how cute their young number one fan was.

Moving closer and giving Parker’s two-toned cock a light grope, Linda purred. “Well sweetie? Are you going to like totes help Heather out…?”

Being given a gentle push from Linda towards her co-star had Parker swallowing hard, with the painfully erect teenage boy slowly moving forward as the hand guided him to the couch. Rock hard cock swinging between his legs, Heather grinned at him and looked up and down Parker’s body. She was still loving the two-toned colors. So much so that there was a small whine as the teenager lowered himself down to his knees, getting close enough to her pussy that she could literally lick it then and there. But Parker had seen enough porn to know not to begin there. Shocking both girls, he leaned down and gave the clut a quick peck. Blushing as it garnered a soft moan from the older girl.

Linda bit down on her knuckle lightly, grinning around the finger and watching the boy get to work.

Parker kissed around the blonde girl’s clit, with his hands taking Heathers’ place in stretching her pussy. Every small peck earned him a cute sound from his idol.

“Mm, you are a tease…” Heather whispered, blushing as her submissive co-star saw her being pleasured like that.

Feeling a little prideful at the sounds, Parker moved down and took a long, slow lick up the girls wet snatch. Deeply tasting her sweet juices as they flowed out onto his tongue then down his throat. 

The rock hard teenage boy’s cock was twitching with lust as his long tongue attacked the older girl’s hole. Flicking her sensitive nub or teasing just the surface of her sweet pussy. His fingers lightly brushed the thin, wiry bush of blonde hairs cut into a diamond shape above her slit. 

“He’s, like, totally is number one at licking puss, Lindaaa…” Heather moaned out softly.

She could almost feel the boy’s face turning pink while licking her.

“Like, really?” Linda questioned, not quite believing but still a little impressed that their number one fan was that good. She wouldn’t admit to anyone about being a little jealous that the hot boy hadn’t eaten her out first.

“Like TOTES really.” Heather moaned.

The actress moaned as Parker returned to licking her pussy, with the boy wondering if this taste was universal to girls. ‘Would Liv and Maddie taste like this, if I ate out their pussies? Would be sooo hot to fuck twins… even if they are my sisters… At least they are hot unlike Joey!’ 

She grinned down at him, with the teen hiding his blush down in between her legs and licking her deep. His tongue worked up the wetness, teased by her juices before Parker attacked Heather’s clit. The sensitive nub had them both moaning; from the sweetness and his tongue working its magic. Heather’s fingers wove their way into Parker’s hair, pulling him deeper into her wet pussy.

“Mmm… that… eat me out you totes sexy boy…” Heather purred between moans, she would be pushing for this adorable cutie to be coming to all of their tapings from now on.

‘F-Fuck… what is Linda doing down there?’ Parker moaned internally, as Linda’s mouth joined in on the fun. Her lips attaching themselves to his sensitive and ready to shoot their load, balls.

Feeling her mouth sucking away at his sac, the two-toned boy bit his lip and grunted back a moan from Linda’s teasing. The pink tip of his thick cock was leaking onto the floor, mixing with the droplets of Heathers juices as they fell from her wetness. Linda attempted to lick up every drop from the head, then tracing up his length with her tongue and returning to sucking on Parker’s balls. While she was internally glad they were smooth shaven, so sucking the sac let her taste all the sweetness and not his prickly hairs, she also found herself a little disappointed about the lack of prickly hairs to rub against her, but she ignored it. She found them to be a ‘totes manly’ thing to have.

“He’s so smooth all over Heather, it’s like totes unmanly… maybe we should punish him,” Linda cooed, sucking the orbs harder.

Parker’s eyes widened at the thought of being punished by the two girls but continued eating out the tasty clit in front of him.

“Ooooh, we like totes should. Do you think he’s a spankie boy?” Heather purred, between moans. Knowing that she was getting closer to flooding their number one fan with her juices.

While she was about to flood his mouth, it was not before her co-star took the teenage cock deep into her throat, letting it fill the wetness and throb against the walls of her throat. Linda bobbed along the length, milking it and Parker’s moans. The sweet-saltiness of his precum oozed onto her tongue as she happily sucked away on Parker. The boy was moaning around the pussy his own tongue was buried in as Linda deepthroated him.

“Oooooh keep going Linda… his tongue is like totes forcing its way deeper into me…” Heather moaned, as Parker pushed further as his lengthy two-toned cock was deep throated once more.

“Mmm, okay Heather… His dick is so yummy,” Linda moaned, licking the oozing head. “His hot chocolate banana has strawberry and I'm totes going to milk his vanilla!” 

Parker found himself only able to moan from the thought. While he had thought having a two-toned cock was a little odd, here were the girls of his dream, loving it and one was trying to milk the ‘vanilla’ cum out of him. If he knew that it would get him Linda and Heather, he never would have judged himself for having one.

Heather’s eyes rolled back as the girl’s hands rolled over her fluffy tits. “God, yesss Linda sucked his ice-cream dick!”

‘So my dick is ice cream now… classy. The guys back home TOTALLY won’t believe me...’ Parked dismissed the thought as more of Heather’s juices flooded out. Her clit was going crazy, and the boy knew she was about to squirt into his mouth.

It wasn’t even a split second later when his eyes widened sloight as the juices flowing in erupted from Heather’s pussy and out onto his tongue, in his mouth and trickled down his throat. So sweet and so much, Parker’s tongue was working its way deeper just to catch every drop of the blondes sweetness. With Heather squirting into his mouth and Linda working the length of his two-toned cock, Parker knew that there was no holding back now. His legs were already shaking slightly and his abs tightening up.

“Uuuuugh fuck you guys are gonna make me cum!” He grunted, taking long laps at the wet pussy.

“Oooooh, Linda! Our number one fan is going to cum! That is soooooo totes manly!” Heather cooed, wondering how much the boy would shoot.

Linda pulled off and lapped her tongue over the pink head. She felt it twitch and just smirked. “Yes and he’s totes going to fill my throat with hot manly spunk!”

“Soooo jelly!!” Heather pouted, disappointed that she was going to miss the first load that they were pumping out of their ‘number one fan’.

She moved around on the couch to see Linda sucking the teenager, who had thrown his head back in pleasure as the girl worked. Parker was trying his best not to moan, and hold in his orgasm to impress the two. But it didn’t work as long as he had hoped, and when Linda was deepthroating his length the chocolate-skinned teen felt his load shooting deep into the blonde’s throat. He was subconsciously gripping the back of her head, fucking her throat somewhat roughly as rope after rope of thick, steamy cum shot into her. All the while her co-star watched her moaning like a pornstar while playing with her clit and one of her juicy tits. She loved seeing boys use Linda like that, pumping her talented throat full of their young cum, or in Parker’s case, his ‘vanilla cream’.

She couldn’t wait for her turn to get his sundae, so crawled off the couch and motioned for Parker to let go. With the teen’s hands out of the way she leaned in and kissed Linda, tasing and sharing his thick cum.

Parker was blushing as his cock twitched, already growing hard against the sight of his spunk being shared between the dream girls. Lightly tugging his smooth, slick length. 

“Holy! Linda! Our number one fan is so totally tasty…" Heather cooed, a little of Parker’s ‘vanilla cream’ running down her chin.

Linda couldn’t disagree with her best friend and co-star, with Parker blushing further when her comment on the taste of his cum, was cooed out. “He is like totes tasty! He is soooo yummy…”

Heather grinned at Linda before turning to Parker lustfully.

“So yummy, he deserves a treat…”


End file.
